Affections touching through time
by KawaiiYamato
Summary: Vert forgot someone very special in his life...will this special someone be able to forgive him? R
1. Forgotten

**Affections touching through time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Acceleracers**

**KawaiiYamato: if I don't write, I'm going to lose it, I hope goddess will forgive me. Oh, this fic takes place 2 years after Vert was found &silencerz were destroyed.**

**Enjoy**

**…Ch.1…Forgotten…**

20 year old Vert wheeler looked out of the window by the marble balcony of his room in the Teku & MM mansion where everyone lived. He let the cool breeze chill him, then softly walked back t his room. He lay on the bed, thinking of his past…

His mother…

Jessica

Williams…

Then, suddenly he remembered someone who he couldn't believe he'd forgotten…

Sloane…Sloane Williams…

That was his 25 year old aunt…he suddenly felt ashamed…he'd forgotten…her.

He'd forgotten his mother's only sister…

How the memories came flooding back.

"Sloane…"

"I'm sorry…" he remembered the mixed girl. Her beyonce-like hair that was medium length with amber streaks, which used to fall around him as she would comfort him…

Just like mother…

He remembered how the two had identical bone structure, and how Sloane's darker, more brown skin contrasted Jessica's pale white-ish skin…

"I'm so sorry…" he crawled into a ball on the bed. "Forgive me..."

in a place where time did not exist and the dead were the living, a porcelain skinned woman shed a single tear.

"It wasn't your fault, Vert…I love you…"

**End of chappie 1**

**A/N: drop a review, okay, I've got a question:**

**Do you think I'm a bitch because she's a still…in a coma?**

**Flames welcome. I don't even seem to feel anymore, comfort & compliment appreciated though**

**Love,**

**KawaiiYamato**


	2. Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Acceleracers!

For those who don't know, my sister is better now, not ALL better, but better! )

Thanks for the reviews; I appreciate a lot.

Ch.2 Fight

The next morning at breakfast, everything seemed normal. Markie and Kurt and Taro and Karma talking purposefully… or not so much. Monkey and Pork Chop fought about Sparky, Tork and Nolo were talking about Practice, and Shirako? Well, it was self-explanatory when Vert and Lani walked in and heard Markie say that Kurt was wrong and Usher WAS bi but Kurt replying that Oshawa WAS colder than Toronto…. Well, must I say what everyone's favourite Japanese Ninja arts trained boy was doing? No? I thought so. (A/n: Actually, I like Usher, he's like a baby's head stuck on a hot body… uh… you didn't hear that Shirako… )

"Okay…" Lani looked at Vert, eyebrow raised, "Yeah…" Lani smiled but Vert had a lost look on his face. Of course she noticed. "Vert you okay?" She asked as they walked into the kitchen area and opened the fridge and took out milk… or Lani did.

"Yeah…"

"Vert…"

"I'm fine! Okay?" The Californian snapped, but when he saw the hurt look on Lani's face, he recovered, "I'm sorry… "

"Forget it, I can take it that yo don't trust me enough." She replied coolly and walked up to Shirako. She tapped on his shoulder, as if she and Vert hadn't just argued. It seemed she was over it already. "Turn it down, I'm getting really sick of waking up to this music everyday " She snapped. Okay, not so over it then. Shirako's surprised and hurt look got to her though, "What?" She snapped again.

Kurt interfered, "Come on, cut it out Lani, he doesn't mean to annoy you…"

"And right now, I don't _care_ okay? So mind your own business, Kurt" Yeah, It really was getting to her.

Silence.

That's when they heard Karma and Taro.

"No, America isn't in the Common Wealth, it's actually Canada."

"Huh? So? What does that have anything to do with the Particle Theory of Matter?"

"I'm sorry, did you just miss all that? And there's a Particle Theory? What the Common Wealth?" Nolo interrupted the two.

"Okay…" Nolo looked straight at Shirako who just said, "Yo?" with an innocent look on his face. A certain Viet guy and his girl friend glared.

Lani must really be mad cause she actually snapped at KARMA…" He didn't mean it so leave the poor kid alone." Wait wasn't she just mad at Shirako? "Wasn't that what I was saying before?" Kurt asked Vert.

Lani looked at everyone. "What?" Karma walked up to her and felt her temperature. "She isn't sick"

"Of course I'm not sick! I think I would know that." She slapped Karma's hand away.

"Lani…" Vert started. "No, don't talk to me, I don't want to hear from you right now" She stormed out to the back yard.

Everyone looked at Vert.

"What did you do to her?"

"Did you yell at her?"

"What did you say?"

"Did you sleep with her and now she hates you?"

Everyone looked at Monkey. "WHAT? Can't a guy ask?"

"This isn't he time to be an idiot Monkey…"

"I'm not being an idiot… I want to know…"

"You do? You want to know?" Vert asked, annoyed. "Cause let me…"

"Wait… so you did sleep with her?"

"I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH HER!" He yelled so loud that Lani ran in. "WHAT?"

Everyone looked at his or her feet… "Nothing…" Monkey tried.

Vert rolled his eyes. "They think I slept with you."

Lani coughed, then again… Then took a deep breath.

"WHAT!"

"Okay, I was mad before, but now, now I'm really MAD." Lani said. "I need to cool off." She stalked out of the hose and into the road.

"Okay now what?" Kurt asked.

"Now," Vert started, "Now I follow her, I'll get her to come back"

"Vert I don't think that's a very good idea…" Karma started, but he was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid idiot… I've known him for so long… and he can't even tell m one stupid… " She knew if it was anyone else she wouldn't be so mad… but it was Vert… and Vert… if he didn't trust her… she couldn't take it…

She walked into the park and sat on a bench, she watched as lovers took walks in the park, holding hands, and kissing at some points. She couldn't take it; she ran into the forest nearby and sat on the roots of a tree. Vert had been following her, but then she'd lost him…

She sat there crying, not only because of her argument with Vert, but also… just Vert… about what had just happened… the kiss…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vert ran out of the house, and caught up to her. "Lani I'm sorry, "

"Leave me alone"

"Lani…"

She took off, and ran into the forest behind the park. Vert, being faster ran in and grabbed her, and the two tumbled to the ground, in a VERY uncomfortable position…

He breathed heavily and by their chests rising and falling together at a quickly, he realized, so was she.

Well, wouldn't you too if you were lying on the ground with the person you were completely in love with? Not to mention the awkward way their legs were tangled in…

The two gazed at each other with a passion in both their eyes. Vert ran a finger through her hair; his voice was stuck in his throat. Lani brought her hands around his neck. "Vert… just tell me…"

He couldn't speak; it was like there was a lump in his throat. There was only one thing he could do… and he did.

He kissed her.

-----------------

A/n: Uh oh… don't kill me yet, just review, even if it's a flame… R&R! I know some fics need more seriousness than Comedy but I really can't help myself, when your sister sits on the hospital bed telling you to type comedy… KawaiiYamato fails to hold a good defence…

KawaiiYamato


End file.
